Forum:Amphibiax
I've had an idea now so here it is Evolution The Amphibiax evolved from underwater creatures on the planet Ky'kom'kan and evolved sapience because slowly the Amphibiaxes prey became faster and stealthier so the Amphibiaxes were forced to develop strategy and hunt in packs so slowly they gained sapience. For communication purposes they evolved an organ which can send and recieve radiowaves. Then they moved onto land. History Originally the Amphibiax only had crude stone tools. Then one tribe found out they could make metal weapons by melting metal. Very soon after another tribe found out and attacked the other tribe then other tribes found out and it became a planet encompassing war. Eventually the tribe that had metal was destroyed. And everybody knew how to make metal. After,two tribes found an entire cave of diamonds at least 500km wide and the two tribes fought over that. With the winner being able to have a giant amount of diamonds. When the winners resurfaced with their armors adjourned with all varietys of diamonds the other tribes interpreted this as work of gods and worshipped the tribe with the diamonds. Later they expanded their knowledge with science and this caused even more war. As one tribe tried to get the others technology. Eventually,over hundreds of years one tribe had assimilated all other tribes into their tribe then when boats were invented they travelled to another continent and discovered that a similar occurrence of assimilation happened on this continent thus both factions went to war. Then an asteroid crashed and the two warring factions had to work together to survive. The civilians Comments Presumably the Amphibiax moved up onto land after evolving underwater. You might want to mention that. At a tribal level of communication, how did the news of the metal-working tribe spread, allowing for a planet-encompassing war? Perhaps the Amphibiax have evolved some sort of long range communication ability; in a thick atmosphere they could communicate over hundreds of kilometres in a similar fashion to whale calls, or maybe they have an organ in their brains which can send and receive radio waves? The thing that confuses me the most is that early in their history the Amphibiax can presumably travel all over their homeworld (allowing for a planet-encompassing war), yet later in their history they need to develop boats just to travel to the adjacent continent. You should probably sort that bit out, aswell. Mr.Robbo (talk) 11:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm interested in this species, particularly in the fact that they can naturally generate radio signals. I can see a radically different development from humans - while they could spread information extremely quickly, most likely, they either have no eyes or very weak eyesight as a means of balance. In the case of their science causing more war, what kind of technologies are you referring to?Krayfish (talk) 14:02, April 29, 2013 (UTC) In human history it's usually been the other way around; war causes a sudden burst of scientific development. Mr.Robbo (talk) 14:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Conclusion As it's been more than a week since I last heard from this pitch, it will get automatically declined. If you wish to recycle this idea, please make a separate pitch.Krayfish (talk) 22:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Denied pitches